


Friendship or Something More

by BeanieJedi33



Series: Valentine's Day 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker Fic, Cheesy, Chocolate, Cute, Dean singing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Mixtape, Roses, Supportive Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yes the Destiel mixtape, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieJedi33/pseuds/BeanieJedi33
Summary: Dean, Cas, the mixtape, and a cheesy Valentine's Day in the bunker





	Friendship or Something More

Dean stood in the doorway of his bedroom, staring at the package on his bed. He knew what that package was, and what it meant, he just couldn’t believe it was actually here.

_Just after Cas died…_

Dean was locked away in his room, sitting in total darkness. He didn’t want to do anything or see anyone. Cas’ death hit him hard. Dean’s attention kept getting drawn to the cassette tape he had on his desk. Dean made sure to grab that from Cas’ trench coat pocket before they burned him. _Can’t believe the idiot had that in his pocket the whole time_ Dean teared up bit thinking about that. 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. That tape was a constant reminder of Cas and their relationship. It was a reminder of the fact that Dean was too scared to tell Cas about how he really felt about him, so instead he made a mixtape and hoped that Cas would understand what that meant. Dean never said out loud, to Cas, what he meant to him, and now it was too late.

Dean left his room, and wandered the bunker in search of a book and some ingredients for a spell. A few weeks ago, when he and Sam were looking for ways to make Jack human, Dean had come across a spell that sent any object away, but it would come back to you, eventually, when you needed it.

Dean planned to use this spell on the mixtape. He just wanted that thing away from him right now, because it was too painful to look at. It reminded him of Cas, and how he loved him, yet never told him. 

Lucky for Dean, Sam and Jack were in their own rooms, so he could easily grab what he needed before heading back to his room. Dean headed back to his room and slammed the door shut. He quickly mixed the ingredients and performed the spell, quickly through his tears that were now falling down his face. He didn’t want to think about this mixtape. How he should’ve told Cas, but didn’t. He put the mixtape in the box he made from the ingredients, performed the spell, and watched the tape disappear. Dean laid down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

_Now_

Dean walked over to the bed and opened the box. There it was. The mixtape. Dean knew he couldn’t make the same mistake twice. He wasn’t going to risk Cas not knowing how he felt, and he wasn’t going to let fear keep him back. It was time to tell Cas how he felt, and he wasn’t going to back out.

As soon as Cas was back, Dean immediately wanted to tell Cas. He wanted to just kiss Cas and tell him, he loved him. But, Dean being Dean, didn’t, and knew he missed, yet again another chance. But the universe was telling him this was his chance, and gave him a golden opportunity.

He added one extra song to the mixtape. A song that he would sing, himself, to let Cas know how much he loved him. He chose the song, “All my love,” again by Led Zeppelin. He sat in his room, and sung that song over and over again, just to make sure it sounded perfect for Cas. He kept getting choke up during the song, so he would have to start over, because he didn’t want to Cas to hear him cry his way through the song. 

Dean knew he wanted to tell Cas, but he just didn’t know when the time was right. I mean is there ever a good time to tell your best friend you’re in love with them? Dean was dying to tell Cas, but had no idea how to tell him. Each time he had passed Cas in the bunker over the next few days, he kept thinking to himself, _Just tell him you idiot. Now’s your chance_. But each time, he never did. After a lot of thinking, more than was necessary, Dean settled on telling Cas on Valentine’s Day. That day was created to tell people you love them, so Dean decided that would be the perfect opportunity, and he would go all out.

Dean figured if he was going to go all out, then he would do every cliché that was in all the movies. Flowers, wine, chocolate, and everything possible that would be in Hallmark movie. Dean left the bunker and went out to grab everything he would need to make this Valentine’s Day as cheesy and as special as Cas deserved. 

Dean drove to the grocery store to pick up a bunch of Valentine’s Day items he needed for his night with Cas. He picked up a bouquet of beautiful, red roses, a heart-shaped box of assorted chocolate, and box of battery-powered tea lights. Dean knew nothing about wine, so he just picked the prettiest looking bottle. He passed a giant display of stuffed animals, and saw a giant bee plushie that was holding a red heart that read “Bee Mine” on it, so he picked that up for Cas knowing he’d love it. The last thing he grabbed was a box of red rose petals that he would sprinkle on the table when he talked with Cas.

After picking up some cheesy Valentine’s day essentials, he headed home to the bunker. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, and he wanted to make sure, things were perfect for Cas. He had one chance to do this right, and he wanted to make sure every detail was perfect.

When Dean returned to the bunker, Cas was in Jack’s room, showing him some more monster lore, so Sam was sitting at the bunker’s table by himself. Dean tried to sneak back to his room without Sam seeing him, but had no luck.

“Hey, Dean what’s all that?” Sam asked, seeing all the bags in Dean’s hands.

“Nothing,” Dean said pretty unconvincingly, hoping Sam would just drop it.

“Doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Sam countered.

“It’s nothing, Sammy, just drop it,” Dean pleaded.

Sam pressed on, “It looks like a bunch of cheesy stuff for Valentine’s Day,” Sam gave Dean a knowing look.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Dean said a little nervously.

“So, you’re not gonna tell Cas how you’ve felt about him all these years?”

“Wait, what?” 

“C’mon, Dean. I’m not stupid. I have eyes. I know how you feel about him. I saw how you acted when he died. Dean, I know he meant more to you than you’ve ever admitted out loud,”

Dean gulped, “Well I don’t know if he feels the same, but I am gonna tell him,”

 _Man, Dean really was oblivious sometimes_ Sam thought before telling Dean, “I wouldn’t worry too much if I were you, Dean,”

Dean didn’t know what else to say, so he just added, “Thanks, Sam,” before leaving to go to his room to getting ready for tomorrow and think about what he was going to tell Cas.

Morning came, and it was Valentine’s Day. Dean didn’t want Cas to know if he was up to anything for tonight, so he just hung out with everyone, and didn’t act like anything was up. Sam of course kept shooting him knowing looks as if to say, “gonna do it now, Dean?” 

Dean suggested a day off, so they just spent the day binging Netflix. They spent the entire day watching every cheesy, Valentine’s Day-themed romantic comedy you could possibly imagine. Dean kept getting distracted during the movies, and kept imagining that those couple were Cas and him. Sam would constantly look over at Dean and then roll his eyes, once he saw the look on his face.

At one point during their binge session, Dean got up and went to his room to quickly set up for later that night. He threw the rose petals he bought all over the room to try to make it look somewhat festive. He took some of the mini tea light candles he bought, turned them on, and placed them all over the floor, on his desk, and on his nightstand to create a cozy sort of feel. He put the mixtape in a cassette player had, and set it up, so it would be ready for tonight. He changed the water in the mini metal trashcan he was using for a vase for the bouquet of roses, since they didn’t have any real vases. Dean placed the heart-shaped box of chocolates next to the roses. Dean figure’d he’d end up eating them, since Cas didn’t eat. Before Dean left to go back to watching movies, he placed the bee plushie he got for Cas on the bed. Once Dean thought the room looked good, he left, and went back to Sam, Jack, and Cas.

They binged all day, and before they knew it, it was already 8’oclock, and Dean still hadn’t told Cas anything. He really wanted to, but not with Sam or Jack around, so he’d have to wait for them to leave them alone. Sam looked over at Dean, and could tell by the look on his face, that Dean was ready. So, Sam did what any good brother would do.

“Hey, I was thinking, I think I may go out,”

“Now? Sam, it’s getting late,” Cas asked.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s Valentine’s Day, places will be open trying to make extra money for tonight, so why not? Anyone else wanna come? Jack?”

“Me? Oh, yea sure. Sounds fun,” Jack said, and hopped out of his seat.

“C’mon let’s go,” Sam said to Jack.

Dean was so grateful that Sam did that for him. Once Dean heard the bunker door open and close, he knew it was just Cas and him, alone, and it was time for him to make his move.

“Hey, Cas. I uh, got you a little something for Valentine’s Day. It’s nothing that was really expensive or anything, but I uh, did get you a little something,” Dean said nervously.

“Dean you didn’t have to do that,”

“I wanted to. Do you want to see it?”

“Sure, Dean,”

“C’mon, I’ll show you,”

Dean led Cas into his room. Dean opened the door and showed Cas his room, decorated in rose petals and mini candle lights. 

“Dean, this is incredible. I love this,” Cas said in awe.

“I’m glad you like it, Cas, but there is a little more than this,” Dean said as he walked over and picked up the bouquet of roses, before handing them to Cas.

“These are beautiful, Dean. Thank you,” Cas sniffed the roses for a few seconds, before placing them down on Dean’s desk.

Dean gave the box of chocolate to Cas as well, “I know you don’t eat, but I figured I’d give you these anyway,” Dean said sheepishly for giving Cas a gift he knew Cas wouldn’t eat.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, also placing the box down on the desk.

Dean walked over and grabbed the bee plushie he bought for Cas and handed that to him, “Oh, I got you this too, since I know you like bees,”

Cas’ face lit up, and he smiled brightly. He stared at the bee, and his eyes lit up. Dean stared at Cas, and admired how happy he looked. He felt like he did one thing well so far- he made Cas smile.

After a couple seconds of Cas’ staring at the bee, and not saying anything, doubt crept into Dean’s mind, “Cas? You okay?” Dean was starting to wonder if he’d messed up.

“Yes, but I’m a little confused,”

“About what?”

“Well, forgive me, Dean, if I’m wrong, but roses, chocolate, and a plushie that says ‘bee mine,’ aren’t those typically things, people give to someone on Valentine’s Day, if they are romantically interested in someone?”

“Well yeah, Cas,”

“So, why did you give them to me?”

“Because, Cas. I am romantically interested in you. Frankly, I’m in love with you,” Dean said, just laying it all out there.

Cas just stared at Dean, and had no idea what to say, “Dean, really?”

“Yeah, Cas. I wanted to tell you so many times, but I was too scared. Scared to admit it, scared to tell you. I even made you that mixtape to show you that. After you died, I wanted to tell you more than ever, but I thought it was too late. I hated not having you around. It really broke me up, Cas, and I just regretted so much, not telling you, that I love you. And when you came back, I wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. I love you, Castiel,”

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas threw the bee plushie on the bed, and crashed into Dean, lips first, into an emotional kiss.

When Dean pulled away, he showed Cas, the last part of his gift, “Cas, I do have one more surprise for you,” Dean clicked button on the cassette player, and started the mixtape. The song “Ramble On” blared through the speakers.

Cas had listened to the tape before, so he knew the song and knew it was on the tape Dean gave him, “Dean, is this the tape?” Cas couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, Cas. I grabbed it from your pocket, before we,” Dean paused, “burned you,”

“Dean, this is amazing,”

“You’re amazing, Cas” Dean told Cas. Normally he’d be embarrassed he’d say something so cheesy, but he was too busy being happy that he told Cas how he felt, and Cas returned those feelings. Dean placed both hands on Cas’ cheeks, and just stared at Cas in awe, so overjoyed that he had this opportunity to tell Cas, and kissed Cas again.

Dean and Cas spent the whole night listening to the tape. The first few songs after “Ramble On” were also upbeat, faster, just good, old fashioned, classic rock songs such as “Kashmir,” “Black Dog,” and “Good Times Bad Times,” Dean danced like a dork, awkwardly moving around, and swinging his hips. Cas thought that was adorable, and started laughing. Dean couldn’t help but laugh with him. Cas, though, had good moves and nice rhythm. Dean was shocked, and stared at Cas’ like he was in a trance, completely enraptured by Cas’ moves.

Then “The Rain Song” came out, and that one was a little slower. Dean put one hand around Cas waist, and used his other hand to hold Cas’. The two slow-danced to that song, as their foreheads touched. When the lines “I never thought I would go. I cursed the gloom that set upon us. But I know that I love you so,” came out, both Dean and Cas understood the meaning behind them, and got a little emotional.

Thankfully most of the songs after that were more upbeat or faster. Dean included love songs like “All My Love,” “In the Light,” “Out on the Tiles,” and “Thank you” and some other songs that weren’t love songs, but songs Dean loved, and wanted Cas to hear such as “Heartbreaker,” “Bring it on Home,” and “In the Evening,” before finishing up with “Traveling River Blues,”

Cas thought that was the end of the tape, but he was surprised to hear one more song on the tape. A song that they previously heard, but this time Dean was singing. When Cas realized it was Dean singing “All My Love,” he looked over at Dean, stunned. 

Dean was blushing, and avoiding eye contact with Cas, self-concious about his voice. 

“You have a beautiful voice, Dean,” Cas said before he kissed Dean.

Cas walked over to the Dean’s desk, where the box of chocolates were, and picked up the box, before heading back to Dean. Dean and Cas cuddled for the rest of the song, during which, Cas hand-fed Dean a few of the chocolates. _Could we be any cheesier?_ Dean thought. When they heard the click at the end of the tape, Cas turned to Dean, “So, what do we do now?”

Once again, being super cheesy, Dean responded with, “I don’t care as long as we’re together,” before kissing Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did include 13 songs. The first and last songs are Dean's favorite songs, according to buddytv.com. I also did actually listen to the Led Zeppelin songs and chose them myself. used a site called ultimateclassicrock.com to help with some lyrics and top Led Zeppelin love songs. So these are what I think Dean would have put on the tape. I A mix of just songs he liked and some love songs. Anyway I hoped you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: BeanieJedi33


End file.
